


Can We Keep Him?

by FantasticWinter



Category: Hydra Husbands - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pillars of the Earth
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Brock, Alpha Jack Rollins, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Jack Jackson, Polymonogamous relationship, Possessive Behavior, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticWinter/pseuds/FantasticWinter
Summary: Jack and Brock didn’t know but Jackie had come to the decision that it would be tonight that he’d lose his virginity. He was almost twenty years old and had never had a sexual experience in his life.
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Jack Rollins, Brock Rumlow/Jack Rollins/Jack Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Can We Keep Him?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winter_angst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_angst/gifts).



> Thank you to the wonderful winter_angst for helping me come up with this idea! Hope you enjoy it!

The bitter cold breeze that cut through Jackie’s thick winter coat did absolutely nothing to calm his nerves. He tucked his chin into the warm grey wool scarf that had been a gift from Brock last Christmas. The Alpha knew how much Jackie preferred to be warm and during the winter months warmth was hard to come by. As Jackie weaved through the busy New York streets, moving through the wave of people hurrying to get out of the awful weather, he couldn’t help but think of his destination. The Omega felt a nervous shiver run down his spine that had absolutely nothing to do with the cold.

Jackie Jackson had been seeing Brock and Jack Rollins for a little over a year now. They were both Alphas, which normally didn’t work but somehow it all seemed to go well for them, that had grown up together and had been mated for five years. Jackie had never thought he would get into a relationship, let alone in a relationship with two Alphas. He’d met Jack while in school, Jack had been picking up something from the records office that day and had been crossing campus towards the subway station when he’d come across Jackie being accosted by a group of Alphas. He had played it off that he was Jackie’s boyfriend, running over and rescuing Jackie. The Alphas had dispersed because Jack was the definition of an Alpha, tall and built with powerful muscles, a deep earthy mahogany and teakwood scent with the slightly bitterness of possession wafting off him. Jackie had been trembling as Jack wrapped an arm around his narrow shoulders and the Alpha had taken him home for a safe place to calm down with a warm mug of tea.

It was there that he met Brock Rumlow, Jack’s husband and mate. Brock was the opposite of Jack, and seemed to compliment the other Alpha in every way. Brock was shorter, stockier, with perfectly quaffed hair and a fresh scent of springtime rain and grass. He’d learned that Jack was an ER doctor at a local hospital and Brock owned his own Crossfit gym. It didn’t matter that they were almost ten years Jackie’s seniors, he had felt a pull towards both of them. He hadn’t understood it at the time, what it all meant. He’d been homeschooled his entire life, his parents protective of their Omega son. He knew what mating meant, that had been a very awkward lesson with his own mother but he’d never actually thought it could happen to him. He’d been naive in his view of the world and how it worked as he set upon the next chapter of his life. 

At first it started with Jack and Brock checking up on him, texting him to make sure he made it to class and back to his dorm safely. Then it had progressed to dinner, Jack inviting him to join them at some fancy restaurant they enjoyed. Jackie had no idea that most everyone would consider this a date. He’d heard of polymonogamous relationships before but they were rare, especially with two Alphas and one Omega - - since Alphas had a tendency to become very possessive of their Omegas. But, like with their own relationship, Brock and Jack made it work and it had taken Jackie an embarrassing six long months of weekly dates and visits to their home for him to realize they were courting him. 

Jackie was snapped from his thoughts as an extremely cold breeze brushed his deep red hair from his freckled face. He shivered and stuffed his hands into his pockets, he was almost to Jack and Brock’s townhome, just a few more minutes and he’d be warm and content. Safe in the home he’d come to enjoy over the last year, they always kept it at a comfortable temperature and if Jack was cooking the delicious scents of the food would fill the space, making Jackie’s mouth water as soon as he stepped inside. He would be lying if he always didn’t enjoy the Alphas’ scents clinging to everything and he would sometimes lay on the couch with his eyes closed and just breathe them in - - especially if he’d had a hard day at school.

Turning on the corner of Jack and Brock’s street, Jackie can’t help but feel his nerves picking up again. His palms, despite the cold, had broken out in a sweat and even he could catch the nervous scent coming off him. Jack and Brock didn’t know but Jackie had come to the decision that it would be tonight that he’d lose his virginity. He was almost twenty years old and had never had a sexual experience in his life. His Alphas had been very sweet to him and they’d done some kissing and petting but never anything more than that. He was scared and anxious about disappointing them with his lack of experience, despite them already knowing is upbringing and how naive he was to things like sex. 

Letting out a breath, Jackie finally made it to the house and he hurried up the stairs to the front door. He could see Jack’s black sedan and Brock’s truck in the driveway - - good, they were both home. It would have sucked had they both been gone and he had to make the long, cold trek back to his dorm. Jackie wanted this to be a surprise and hadn’t even told them he would be coming by. The living room light was on and he was pretty sure he could see the kitchen light on as well through the small clouded glass on the front door. It was right when they ate dinner. Jackie suddenly wondered if he should have called - - maybe Brock and Jack had plans for a night to themselves . . . he didn’t want to be a bother. 

Pulling his hand out of his jacket pocket, Jackie worried at his bottom lip as he pressed the doorbell before he could convince himself to leave. He could hear their murmured voices, Jack asking if they’d been expecting anyone as his footsteps got closer. Jackie shifted from foot to foot, taking a step back as the door opened and Jack stood there, surprised at seeing the Omega standing in the doorway.

“Jackie?” Jack blinked, taking in the flushed face and windswept hair, “did you walk in this weather?” The Alpha grabs Jackie’s thin wrist and tugs him gently inside, “why didn’t you call me to pick you up?” Jack asked, worry evident in his tones as he helps Jackie out of his coat and scarf. “It’s freezing out there!”

“Is that Jackie?” Brock’s voice called to them as the other Alpha stepped out from the kitchen.

Wrapping an arm around Jackie’s shoulders, rubbing them to bring back some warmth, Jack nodded, “yeah, he walked.”

Feeling silly, Jackie pushed his hair from his face as he murmrued, “I wanted to surprise you? I . . . um . . . I’m sorry, I should have called.”

Jack shook his head and dropped a kiss to Jackie’s head, “no, it’s alright. Surprises are good. But, it’s just pretty cold outside, I think a storm might be coming in. You okay to spend the night? I can take you home after dinner if you want but since you don’t have classes tomorrow and I’m off, by some miracle, and Brock only has his morning sessions . . . maybe we can spend the day together?”

Jackie looks up at Jack and then over at Brock, offering a small smile, “that sounds great, actually.” He thought of his own plan and he hoped Brock and Jack would agree.

Brock nodded his agreement, “yeah, sounds like a great time. Now, c’mon, Jack’s made pasta carbonara fer dinner. Ain’t as good as my Nanna’s but it’ll do.” He teased and Jack rolled his eyes.

“It’s not my fault you never got the recipe from her,” Jack shot back, lowering his arm from Jackie’s shoulder to his lower back, subconsciously guiding the Omega towards the kitchen. Jack did that a lot, Jackie noticed, guiding him with a hand on the back or by holding his hand. It was an Alpha thing, Jackie suspected. 

“It smells delicious,” Jackie complimented, drawing a smile from Jack. When they got into the kitchen, Brock kissed Jackie’s lips as Jack went to the stove to plate up three bowls of pasta.

“Missed ya,” Brock murmured, breathing in Jackie’s fresh citrusy scent with a hint of cinnamon and vanilla. “Ya shouldn’t be walkin’ by yourself at night, Jackie. It’s dangerous.”

Humming softly, Jackie’s gently brushed his cheek against Brock’s, “I’m sorry. I know I should have called you guys but I don’t get a chance to surprise you guys very often.”

Brock let out a soft rumble from his chest and he kissed Jackie again. He ran his hand down Jackie’s spine, ending before the slight swell of his ass. “You’re sweet, Omega,” Brock said and kissed Jackie’s forehead, causing a pleased thrill to run through his body. 

“Alright, you two,” Jack called, an amused smile playing across his lips, “come have some dinner.”

Dinner went by well and the meal, like everything that Jack made, was delicious. They talked about their week. Jack was thinking about starting a private practice, which both Brock and Jackie agreed with since that would mean more time home. Brock talked about some of the new routines he worked on and Jackie always admired their passions for what they did. They both helped people, Jack saved lives and Brock kept people healthy. Jackie admired them both so much.

He shocked himself when he blurted out, “I want to have sex.”

Brock, who’d been taking a sip from his glass of red wine, choked and sputtered, “what?”

Jack, who’d always been calmer and more even-headed than Brock, looked at Jackie. He reached over and placed his hand on Jackie’s. “Okay, Jackie, that’s a pretty big step. You know Brock and I don’t want you to feel pressured until you’re ready. There’s no rush on it.”

Jackie flushed, freckles disappearing under the red on his cheeks and neck, “I - - I know . . .” He licked his lips and let out a breath, “I want to. I’ve been thinking about it for awhile. I . . . I’m ready? I want to . . . um . . . I want to share that with you . . .” his eyes moved to Brock and he added, “with both of you?”

Brock set down his wine glass and cleared his throat, “Are you sure? What you’re offering . . . it ain’t somethin’ you can give ‘gain. Jack and I . . . we want ya but we ain’t rushin’ ya.” 

“I know you’re not,” Jackie breathed and he shifted in his seat awkwardly. “I really have been thinking about this and I’m ready. I - - I love you, I love both of you.”

Jack smiled and nodded, “and, we love you.” He stood up and took Jackie’s hands in his. He brushed his fingers through the Omega’s hair and leaned in, dropping a kiss to Jackie’s lips. The kiss moved from slow and sweet to more passionate and heated, drawing a needy whine from Jackie and an answering rumble from Jack. 

So wrapped up in the kiss and Jack’s hands on his body, Jackie didn’t even realize that Jack had been guiding him into the bedroom and soon he was laying flat on his back on Jack and Brock’s large bed. The bed dipped with Brock’s weight as the Alpha climbed up onto the mattress as well. 

Jack smiled, eyes heated with desire for the Omega on the bed. “I want you to know if at any time you want to stop, we can. Any time.”

Chest rising and falling, Jackie nodded, his scent becoming stronger with his lust, “I understand.”

Brock leaned over, kissing Jackie, gently nipping and tugging at Jackie’s lips as his hands eased under the Omega’s sweater. Carefully beginning to ruck up the fabric, revealing Jackie’s pale, freckled abdomen, Brock only broke the kiss to slip the sweater over Jackie’s head. “So pretty, ain’t ya, Omega?” Brock murmured, gently massaging one of Jackie’s nipples between his fingers.

Jackie keened, back arching off the bed slightly as the unfamiliar pleasure jolted him. Jack took the time to carefully pulled down Jackie’s jeans. He removed the Omega’s shoes and socks before stripping him of his pants completely. Jack kneeled down, leaving Jackie in his underwear for the moment, and peppered kisses to Jackie’s inner thigh, gingerly kneading the flesh, drawing a soft moan from Jackie. The scent of the Omega’s arousal filled the room as Jackie’s cock filled and pressed against the fabric confines of his boxer briefs.

“It’s alright, Omega,” Brock purred, pulling back so he could meet Jackie’s eyes which were now hooded as he panted. “We got you.” He lifted his head and met Jack’s eyes, “it’s alright, Jack. He knows we wouldn’t hurt ‘im.”

Jack let out a breath, warm air ghosting over Jackie’s inner thigh, making it twitch. He nodded and stood back up, beginning to remove his own clothes and soon he was nude. Jackie appreciated the tone body and strong muscles. He wanted his Alpha.

“Please,” Jackie rasped, swallowing thickly, “I - - I want this. Please, please,” he begged and he could feel his slick preparing his body for the mating that was about to happen, soaking into the thin layer of his underwear.

“Sshh,” Jack soothed, stroking his fingers down Jackie’s sides, feeling the soft, supple skin, “we know you do. We have to make sure you’re ready for it, okay? I know you want it but you have to be patient.” He dropped a kiss to Jackie’s navel before slipping one finger into the waistband of Jackie’s underwear, slowly beginning to ease them down the Omega’s long legs.

Once Jackie was completely nude, both Brock and Jack looked at one another and it didn’t take words for them to know what each other was thinking. Jackie was gorgeous with his pale skin, freckles like stars from the tip of his nose to his feet, muscles that trembled with desire and excitement. It wasn’t just looks that made them lucky, it was Jackie’s heart, Jackie’s soul. This Omega, innocent and naive to the world, had chosen them to love and devote his heart to. They hadn’t even known they’d been missing something until Jackie had shown up in their lives and enchanted them. He was sweet, smart, caring. He was theirs. In that moment they knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that this Omega who’d given himself to them, was their Omega. Their mate. And, they’d do anything for him. 

Brock shifted on the bed, carefully lifting Jackie’s shoulders so the Omega could lean up against him. Brock ran his fingers through Jackie’s hair once more, staying fully clothed. He didn’t want to risk Jackie getting overwhelmed by both of their scents, Jack’s scent was already strong and getting stronger as things got more passionate. Brock could feel the hammering of Jackie’s heart and the harsh rise and fall of his chest. The cinnamon in Jackie’s scent became more noticable, filling the room as Jack settled himself between Jackie’s legs.

“So beautiful,” Jack murmured softly, letting his fingers gently prod at Jackie’s slickening entrance. Jackie let out a low whine, his cock full and beginning to leak on his belly.

“You are ‘bout the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen,” Brock echoed, entwining his fingers with Jackie’s giving the Omega something to grip as Jack started to stretch Jackie open. 

Jackie flushed, a gorgeous red spreading down his pale chest that matched his red hair. It was a lot, the scents, the feelings of Jack and Brock’s hands on his bare skin, being spread and vulnerable in front of his two Alphas. Jackie’s mind quickly became lost in it, he knew that Brock and Jack would take care of him. He was safe with them. 

Despite never having sex before, it didn’t take long before Jack was thrusting four fingers gently in and out of Jackie. The Omega writhed and panted, wanting more and never wanting this moment to end.

Finally, Brock gave Jackie’s hands a little squeeze and he looked at Jack. “Alright, he’s ready for ya, Jack. Don’t be teasin’ him now.”

Jack nodded, his cock hanging hard and heavy between his legs. He made quick work of sliding on a condom before shifting slightly on the bed, carefully maneuvering Jackie so that he could line up and begin to ease in. Jackie’s eyes went wide, it felt too big. It was never going to fit! His eyes met Brock’s and he whined in confusion as his hands gripped Brock’s tightly.

“It’s alright,” Brock soothed both Jack and Jackie. The Alpha has stopped his descent at that whine. “You’re okay, I know it’s a lot of feelin’s, huh?” Brock nodded, leaning down to kiss Jackie’s forehead. “You’re doin’ so well, Jackie. So good.” He gave Jack a quick nod, telling the Alpha go keep going. 

Jack caressed Jackie’s sides as he carefully started to push in, watching the Omega below him intently for any signs of real discomfort. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Jackie. It was slow going and Jack paused several times to let Jackie get used to the full feeling but eventually, Jack was in all the way and his muscles quivered from the strain of holding back. His Alpha instincts were kicking in and his body wanted nothing more than to mate the willing Omega . . . but Jack held back.

“Okay,” Jackie murmured, swallowing thickly, his hands still clutching Brock’s tightly as his eyes met Jack’s. “Okay, you can move,” he breathed out, “It’s okay.”

Jack hesitated but after a few moments he complied, beginning to thrust in and out shallowly, letting Jackie get accommodated to the foreign feeling of sex. Soon, Jackie was moaning and the sounds were music to Brock and Jack’s ears. Hearing Jackie taking so much pleasure from the encounter, hearing him beg for, “more,” well, it stirred Jack on more. 

Neither lasted long, there had been too much foreplay and prepping and both Jack and Jackie were nearing their climax. Jack made sure to wait until Jackie had reached his peak before following the Omega over the edge. They were both left panting and luckily, Jack hadn’t knotted, he didn’t every time. Jack feared that would have been too much for Jack, it was something they could introduce him to eventually. 

Easing out of Jackie’s warm body, Jack dropped a kiss to Jackie’s lips and then Brock’s. Jackie was boneless and already beginning to drift off. Between the two of them, Brock and Jack managed to get Jackie cleaned up and under the covers by the time the wiped out Omega fell completely asleep. 

Jack watched Jackie sleeping for a moment before looking at Brock. “I hope you didn’t feel too left out?” He asked softly, worried about his mate’s feelings. 

Brock shook his head, “nah, it was real good fer me, too. Jackie was lookin’ at me almost the entire time.” He stepped closer to Jack and brushed his temple against Jack’s jawline. “Ya did real good wit’ ‘im, Jack.”

“So did you,” Jack smiled, wrapping his arms around Brock, just holding him for a moment. Jackie’s even breathing could be heard from the bed. “I think he’s perfect for us.”

Humming, Brock nodded his agreement, “I think so, too. We’re gonna keep ‘im, right?” The possessive instinct was evident in Brock’s words and tone. 

Jack let out a quiet chuckle, dropping a kiss to Brock’s head. “Yeah, Brock, as long as he wants, we’ll keep him.”


End file.
